Gang-type, wide area turf mowers are known but their width is largely limited by their ability, after use, to assume a width and height suitable for road use, where the mowers are being driven on roads before or after cutting turf.
To optimise width for cutting, but at the same time maintain a staggered configuration of cutting units to ensure that a continuous swath of turf is being cut, and to enable, after cutting, the necessary lifting and folding movements required for road use, each of the cutting units of these prior art turf mowers is of a relatively large width. The greater the width of a cutting unit, the less likely it is to follow closely the contour of the ground upon which grows the turf it is cutting.